1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel wall brackets for use in holding small appliances, such as electric hair dryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall brackets and shelves have been in use since prehistoric times. With the advent of wire and rods, these have been adapted and bent to this use. See, for example, these early patents: Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 360,577 entitled Wardrobe Hook issued in 1887; Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 305,861 entitled Hat and Coat Hook issued in 1884; Randall U.S. Pat. No. 269,538 entitled Rack or Support for Garments issued in 1882; Phillips, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 383,983 entitled Harness Rack issued in 1888; Carnell U.S. Pat. No. 540,044 entitled Coat and Hat Hook issued in 1895; Cummings, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 601,502 entitled Garment Hanger issued in 1898; Faries U.S. Pat. No. 398,886 entitled Rest For Display Frames issued in 1889; Naumann U.S. Pat. No. 520,214 entitled Rack For Musical Instruments issued in 1894; and Van U.S. Pat. No. 444,079 entitled Holder or Rack For Brooms issued in 1891.
Such brackets were formed of stiff wire bent permanently into useful arrangements sized and shaped for receiving everything from garments to brooms.
Invention did not cease in the field with the new century as attested to by more recent patents such as Capocci U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,588 entitled Holder For Brooms and The Like issued in 1957. Capocci uses the stiff spring nature of such wires to advantage.
And brackets, often using movable parts and wire supports that form springs and adapted to hold various small items, are shown in Wyatt U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,035 entitled Toilet Device, showing a toothbrush holder for mounting in a bathroom; Goldfus U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,379 entitled Detachable Supporting Rack, for holding a small radio to a window; Adams U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,438 entitled Iron Holder; Schumacker U.S. Pat. No. 1,540,959 entitled Curling Iron Holder; Schumacker U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,008 entitled Mitten Holding, Stretching and Shaping Device; Michaels U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,056 entitled Holder for Towels and Other Articles; etc.
The utility of combining unitarily a hook or tray into a cover plate for an electrical switch or outlet is recognized in Sanford U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,996.
Specific wall brackets that are for specific electric shavers (Weldon U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,805 and Thielfoldt, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,202) and specific electric hair dryers (Eplan U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,106 and Assion U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,178) are also known.